


that's my baby over there

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Barry and Iris in the early stages of their relationship, working the same case, and Barry can't believe she's actually his girlfriend.





	

She’s not here for him. Though some part of him wants to believe she is.

Even though she’s a kickass reporter who’s helping CCPD on this case. Even though she’s a professional and wants the inside scoop, wants to finesse her article to perfection, wants the words to be as honest as their story. 

Still. Maybe he can indulge a little. And maybe he can be a little selfish to believe that at least _part_ of the reason she’s here is for him. 

Him. Barry Allen, CSI, with his forensic kit dangling loose in one hand and his now-cold cup of coffee in the other, some of which has spilled onto his cardigan, a testament to the predictable lateness of his arrival at the scene.

In contrast to her, Iris West, the best investigative journalist in all of town, with a pen neatly tucked behind her ear to compliment the notepad tucked under her arm and the tape recorder in her hand. She’s all put together, glowing with radiance, exuding poise and confidence. She’s got every cop on the scene staring at her, like she’s the one running the show, like she’s the one in charge, and she’s got determination in her eyes and a look of business on her face...but still.

A guy can dream.

If he’s staring, he doesn’t notice. Not until somebody bumps into him and jolts him out of his daze, and he’s reminded of the bustle of the city, of the people on the scene, of all the cops and all the media, of the fact that he’s there to _analyze_ so he should probably walk over already and do his job.

But then she looks at him.

And his heart does a 180-flip and his lips curve upwards and he’s stuck in place, mesmerized by her beauty, by the sheer strength in her eyes and how it subtly softens when she looks at him. 

Because she’s smiling back. And he sees her hand come upwards - only slightly - to give him a little wave, and he recognizes an expression that he thinks is shyness, and it makes him all giddy and warm.

**_She’s Iris._ **

And he’s _dating_ her. And she’s his girlfriend. And this is a thing that’s between them, something that no one really knows about, not anyone here at least, but _they_ know about it.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell everyone. Because honestly, he’d scream it at the top of his lungs, shout it out of windows, yell it on top of every rooftop in town. 

But another part of him wants to keep it to himself. Wants to enjoy this little secret between them. Like the way they look at each other and escape to their own world, a world only the two of them know about, a world where she’s _only_ his and he’s _only_ hers. 

“ALLEN!” he hears the captain’s voice and just about drops everything he’s holding in the process.

He hears Iris’s laugh as well.

“So-sorry captain,” Barry mumbles, promptly walking over to where the crime scene was.

When he gets there, he steals another glance at Iris, who he notices has gone back to talking to the detectives.

He gets to work, letting the sound of her voice distract, while simultaneously focus him on his job, and he gets lost in his work, so much so that the next few minutes go by in a blur, before he feels a tap to the shoulder.

“Bear?”

And he’s greeted with a smile on her face, and it takes all the self-restraint he has not to stand up and take her in his arms, not to kiss every inch of her skin, not to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and drown in all of _her._

Instead, he mirrors her smile. She bends down next to him.

“There’s a cup of coffee in my car with your name on it,” she whispers. His heart flutters at the sound of that.

“Y-yeah?” is all he can manage to say.

“Meet me there in two?”

Before he can answer, she leans in and kisses his cheek, and she’s walking away immediately after, leaving her perfume to linger in the air. 

Barry just about falls flat on his butt.

He catches himself just before, swabs a few more surfaces, and closes his kit, all the data he needs safely deposited away. 

Stealthily, he makes his way over to her car, and he notices she’s parked just far away from everyone’s watchful eyes, that it gives them a rare moment of privacy amidst the chaos. 

“For you,” she says when he reaches her car.

Barry takes the cup from her hand, and while he loves the taste of coffee, he loves the taste of her even more, so he sets the cup on top of her car and leans in to kiss her instead, cups her cheeks with both hands, licks her lips open with his tongue.

She hums into their kiss, and soon after, her hands are playing with his hair, roaming her fingers through it, before she bites down on his bottom lip and pushes him away.

“We’re _professionals_ ,” Iris laughs.

Barry gives her a playful shrug. “’s hard to be a professional when you’re around.”

She rolls her eyes. “Such a sweet talker.”

 _It’s_ _true_ , he wants to say, because how can she not know. How can she not realize how breathless she leaves him, how stunned and gasping for air he is every time she’s standing in the same room as him. How can she not know the effects of her beauty, of the way she glows, of the way she brightens up the colors of the world wherever she is.

How can she not know he’s fallen so in love with her, and he doesn’t know if he can ever get up. But then again, he doesn’t want to.

So he kisses her again, maybe because she’s magic and he can’t resist her, or maybe because he doesn’t want her to leave _just_ yet but knows she’s going to. 

Either way, he kisses her so deeply, takes his time with her, and she must enjoy it as much as he does by the way she leans into him, by the way her hands are pulling him closer, by the way she feels so warm and soft against him that it makes him forget, just for a minute, that they’re both still at work with things they need to do and places they need to go.

“Barry,” she breathes.

He groans when she pulls away.

“You’re gonna mess up my lipstick.”

“You can fix it,” he grins, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She covers his hand with hers and kisses its palm.

“I have to go.”

“Stay.”

“Work,” Iris flashes a coy smile.

“No,” Barry frowns.

“Bear...”

“Stay,” he insists, leaning down to kiss her forehead and then her nose before landing on her lips.

She shakes her head and lets out a laugh. “Singh’s probably noticed you’re not back yet.”

“Bu-” 

“And you know you’ll get extra work if you don’t get back there soon.”

“Bu-”

“Barry,” Iris continues, “you should go back. And I should go to CCPN.”

His head drops as a sigh escapes his lips, the sadness apparent in his eyes, and she brings her hand to his chin to lift it back up.

“I’ll see you in 8 hours.”

“That’s 8 too many.”

“It’ll be worth the wait,” she assures, her eyes smiling at him. 

And he has no choice but to believe her, especially with the way she’s looking at him, like she doesn’t wanna go either, but one of them has to be the responsible one.

“Okay,” Barry whispers, “8 hours. Not a minute more.”

“Okay,” she confirms, sealing her promise with one last kiss.


End file.
